A Lot Like You
by Fallen Saint
Summary: Part 2 to "So Far Away From Me"...that really needs to be read before reading this one. Dou and Heero finally meet, but the bells and whistles haven't quite gone off yet. Still AU, of course, and I apologize in advance for the crumminess.. >


Whew, ok, here's the sequel...now, don't kill me, but this is gonna be a three parter, so... School's taking up a lotta time now, and it was hard enough to get going on this, hence the suckiness. I have a bad feeling I'm going to leave people disappointed   
The (...) is from part one, which needs to read to understand this part. [...] = lyrics, and //...// = Duo thoughts.   
The song is El Scorcho, by weezer (only a portion of it is included mind you), and just happens to be the song right after the one I used to start this thing.  
Enough talking, ne?  
  
  
A Lot Like You  
  
  
  
(He blinked and tried to continue the set, feebly strumming along, until he caught a pair of steely blue eyes in the middle of the crowd. Suddenly he felt the rush of energy return to him. He felt bathed in reassurance and "rocked on." The critics said it was his best show ever.  
  
And he felt it too.)  
  
  
  
[Goddamn you half-Japanese girls  
Do it to me every time  
Oh, the redhead said you shred the cello  
And I'm jello, baby]  
  
"That was so great man, you haven't played like that in..like..forever! What a blast!" Duo's drummer practically hugged the braided boy. That was the most energetic set they had played in a long, long time, and the band was thrilled. Duo mingled among the members and crew, shaking hands and basking in the afterglow. He gladly took a swig of some sort of alcohol pushed in front of him, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. The backstage crowd was great, and the few lucky fans that were allowed in were cordial, but Duo only had one thing in mind. He stretched his neck up as far as he could to survey the area, looking for those steely eyes that shook him up so. He searched for twenty minutes, frantically checking behind every amp and speaker, weaving amongst the people, everything short of screaming Heero's name in desperation.   
  
"Hey Duo, some guy was here looking for ya before."   
  
Duo turned to the drummer's voice. "Oh?" he asked, trying not too sound too eager.  
  
"Yeah, he had the back stage pass tag and everything. He was messing around with one of the background guitars. I was gonna tell him to quit it, but he played pretty good. He didn't talk much at all, just said he was here to just see you. Don't think he's here anymore though. Heh, looked like real stalker material there buddy."  
  
He walked off with a laugh to join a bunch of scantily clad groupies.   
//Dammit! Why would he leave? Wait..guitar player? Man..// The braided star carefully stalked out the back door. The cool night air was refreshing after the sweat and noise of the back stage area. He quickly scanned the area, making sure there weren't any groups of crazed fans hiding behind a trash can somewhere. //Whew, coast is clear.// He ventured forward, weaving through various equipment trailers. When he approached the farthest one, he saw him. He was leaning against the trailer, arms crossed, attention diverted to the ground. He wore a simple tee and jeans, and the little cord that held his pass in place. The street light gently illuminated his mocha tresses. He exuded such a calm, collected feeling, which made Duo feel weak in the knees. //He's even better looking in person..// He slowly inched his way to the boy, catching his attention when he unknowingly kicked a particle of asphalt in the general direction. //What the hell do I say to him? Hi, nice to meet you, wanna go to my bus for a good time? I think you're the most beautiful being on this earth and I wanna screw you? Yeah, pretty smooth..//  
  
[But you won't talk, won't look, won't think of me  
I'm the epitome of public enemy  
Why you wanna go and do me like that?  
Come down on the street and dance with me]   
  
"He...Heero?" He hoped to God that he only thought his voice squeaked.  
  
The boy in question stood straight and faced Duo.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Um..nice to meet you. How come you didn't stick around?"  
  
"Too many people." His voice was deadpan.  
  
Duo nervously shuffled his feet. "Enjoy the show?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good.." He couldn't help but notice that Heero no longer looked him in the eye when he answered.  
  
"I have to go. My cousin's waiting."  
  
He panicked. "Don't you wanna come back in and hang out with the band? We had a nice little correspondence going there, I thought you'd like to see how it all works."  
  
Heero simply turned and walked away. "I know I won't see anything. Thank you for the tickets."  
  
[I'm a lot like you so please, hello, I'm here, I'm waiting  
I think I'd be good for you and you'd be good for me]  
  
//I can't believe it. He came all the way from..well, wherever he was, to this concert, back stage pass and everything, and just..left. Did I totally misread his letters? Was I looking for something in between the lines that really wasn't there? I..I think I'm going to cry..// Duo watched the object of his desire walk off into the waning light, too frozen to do anything about it. //I wasn't that obvious, was I?// He entered his nearby trailer and fell down to the bed. A few tiny tears began to stain his face. //He said he wasn't going to see anything..God, he's sharp. Of course he won't see anything, just the mask. We know so much.. Man, he was so beautiful. More attractive than any human being I have ever seen. Gone..//  
  
He buried his face into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.  
  
[I asked you to go to the Green Day concert  
You said you never heard of them (how cool is that)  
How cool is that?  
So I went to your room and read your diary:  
Watching Grunge leg drop New-Jack through a presstable...  
And then my heart stopped:  
Listening to Cio-Cio San, fall in love all over again.]   
  
The days passed and Duo moped around the small encampment the production crew had set up. He learned that he had a three-day break in this strange new city, but it didn't even seem to sink in. He didn't want to explore Tokyo with his band mates, and going out alone would be a nightmare considering his minimal grasp of Japanese. All he wanted to do was stay in bed. His group left him, mumbling something about how burned out he must be. //No, actually I am burning..// Day one was spent crying his eyes to a puffy red state while clinging to Heero's picture. //This is so ridiculous...I can't let go.// On the beginning of the second day, he dragged out Heero's old letters and re-memorized the return address. Even if Heero did despise him for being a phony, he needed to hear it from him to make it final.  
  
He shoved his long braid down in the back of his billowy tee, and placed a black baseball cap upon his head. A pair of sunglasses and a dark jacket completed the outfit. Today was definitely not the day for him to be recognized. //24 Junsei Doori. Okay, where the hell is that?// He made his way into the closest market place, feigning a tourist. Every so often he would find a shopkeeper and show him or her the portion of the envelope with the address, making question motions. The person would explain something in Japanese, and Duo would promptly tilt his head in confusion until he was pointed in the apparent right direction. He kept using his method until he finally reached a small neighborhood type area, beginning with a street marked with a sign that read "Junsei." //Who'd of thunk it..that of all things is in English..// He slowly walked down the block, examining the homes for their numbers. //18..20..22..eep, 24// It was a modest home, shrouded in all sorts of vegetation. It had a peaceful aura about, which nonetheless didn't put Duo at ease. He walked up the front door and gently knocked, the door opening slightly from the pressure. //Odd..// He peeked in a bit.   
  
"Hello? Er..what is it..konnichiha? aw hell.."  
  
No response came. //Wonder if everything's ok..// He stepped into the small foyer, glancing about at various photographs mounted on the walls. One looked like a family portrait, with Heero, his cousin, a man with long bleach blonde hair, and a woman with blonde hair piled into a bun. All were smiling except Heero; he seemed to be smirking. He climbed up a small set of stairs to a large open area with a kitchen and living area.  
  
"Hello? Anyone around?"   
  
//Great, they're gonna come down and think I'm trying to rob them or something. Good thinking Duo..// He wandered over to another small set of stairs and nosily ascended them. He found himself in a hall with various rooms sprouting off on each side. He called his greeting again and peeked inside a few rooms for any signs of life. The first definitely had to be the cousin's. it was covered with pink and lace. He cringed and checked in the second room. It was pretty simple, with white walls and no knick-knacks. He glanced over at the small desk near the door and noticed a stage pass, with Heero's name on it. //Oh God..I'm in his room! This is where he sleeps..where he studies..where he undresses..// On one wall was a small glossy poster..of Duo. //Maybe I wasn't so off base..// He eyed the guitar resting peacefully in the corner. He saw a stack of cds on the desk; the same bands he liked. He began to feel a connection.   
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?"  
  
Duo gulped as he turned to face Heero. "I..er..I knocked, but the door was open..I wanted to see if anything was wrong.."  
  
"Don't you have something better to do than stalk your fans? I thought we were supposed to do that, not the celebrity."  
  
"Honest, I was just...wait, you're a fan?"  
  
"Yes..."  
"I didn't think you were after the concert."  
  
"Hn."  
  
[I'm a lot like you so please, hello, I'm here, I'm waiting  
I think I'd be good for you and you'd be good for me]  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, this was really stupid of me, I'll go." Duo began to exit when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"No, you can stay."  
  
//He's..touching me..// "Really?"  
  
"I mean, you should stay. My school's having a parade today, if you leave now they'll recognize you."  
  
"My disguise sucks that much, huh?"  
  
"No. Some people can just see through masks better than others, that's all. So the door was open?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My cousin must not have closed it properly. She never does when she runs out of the house for some crazy nonsense. Idiot."  
  
"So she lives with you and your parents?"  
  
"No, my parents are dead. I live with my auntand he two children."  
  
His matter of fact attitude made Duo slightly nervous. "So..um..you know English pretty well.."  
  
"I've been learning all my life."  
  
The conversation came to the halt when they heard a procession of bells and whistles. Heero led Duo to the window to watch the small parade, glad for the brief amusement to give him time to think.  
  
[How stupid is this? I can't talk about it  
I gotta sing about it and make a record of my heart  
How stupid is it? Won't you gimme a minute  
Just come up to me  
And say hello to my heart]  
  
The parade ended, and once again the two were left to their own devices. Heero sat on the edge of his bed while Duo clumsily removed his hat and glasses.   
  
"You know you got a great guitar there."  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"Do you mind?" he motioned toward the instrument.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Duo sat cross-legged on the floor and absently strummed a few chords.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna play one of your songs?"  
  
//Oh God..I'm gonna choke. Look at him. Look at those incredible eyes. And he wants me to play for him//  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Any one."  
  
"Ok.." He racked his brain until he found a suitable song. He cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles before he began to play.  
  
"Soft and gentle  
They filled my veins  
Up and up  
They cured my pain  
By and by  
I show imperfection  
Through and through  
You gave protection  
Here and now  
It floats through the air  
Time and again  
I feel you care  
I feel you care  
Please let me feel you care.."  
  
He repeated the verse and it's tacked on chorus one more time and gently put the guitar down. //I bet that was the wrong thing to play..//  
  
"That was..really great." Heero's eyes shined a little less cynical.  
  
Duo looked to the ground and mumbled. 'I never played that for anyone before.."  
  
Heero blushed slightly unbeknownst to Duo. "It's an amazing song.."  
  
He looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Um..the parade's been over for a while you know.."  
  
"Yeah. You better stay here a little longer though. It's an all day affair." He immediately rose and shut the door to the room.  
  
Duo couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
  
(ugh, forgot...Duo's song is a poem I wrote a long time ago, copyright 2000, me, blah blah blah.... sorry this sucked. )  



End file.
